Soul Eater: The Legendary Fire Sythe
by GoddessOfTheSouls
Summary: My Soul Eater OC Story! The story takes place before the events of the actual show, around the time of Spirit's and Stein's teenage years. NOTE: Rated T for Mild Language.


SOUL EATER

~The Legendary Fire Sythe~

Our story begins long before it was ever known that medusa was a witch, before she worked at the school, or before Medusa created Crona, the innocent boy, who was almost turned into a merciless kiishin by the substance medusa studied endlessly…

Black blood.

Our main character is Jasutiin Kudokenshi. Her legend at the DWMA is well known by only a few people…

But the people that remember her…

Truly, remember her…

~Prologue~

~I Won't~

Hi there… I'm Jasutiin… I don't remember much about my past...all I know is that my father turned evil…and eventually became a kiishin… I don't even remember much about him… all I remember about that it is that The Grim Reaper had to defeat him, himself. My father became quite a handful. I guess I should be sad about what happened… but… I don't really care honestly… I don't really remember him. I don't feel any pain. I just can't seem to care. When I'm old enough I'll work for Lord Death and repay the academy and DeathCity for what my father did. I know it's not my fault. But I feel as if I'm responsible. I'm not sure how things will go, because, you see, I'm not really a meister, but I'm not really a weapon either. I'm both. I probably won't have a partner. I have scythe's that are infused with the element of fire that come out of my arms and back. My mother is scared I might follow the footsteps of my father… but that won't happen.

I won't become him…

I won't.

I….won't….?

~Chapter one~

~Enrolling in the DWMA! Lord Death is a relative? ~

It was Jasutiin's 15th Birthday today, she was finally going to start attending the academy, and she was preparing to leave, when her mother said…

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not like you have to… just because you CAN fight does not mean you should… or that you have to."

Jasutiin looked up at her mother with an unusually serious look and said softly.

"Mom… I'm doing this because I WANT to. Not because I HAVE to… I want to help people. I want to do what my father didn't. I think that it will help me to… I…" she paused and looked out that window at the academy. Where she lives she can see all of Death city. Including a clear view of the academy. "…I think I can make new friends… I need that. I've spent too long locked up in this house. Too scared to leave. I rarely ever go to the city. Because I was too afraid that people would recognize me, I remember after Dad was killed, after he became a kiishin, everyone wanted me dead too. Saying that I would end up being just as horrid as him. I want to prove them wrong…"

"But Jasutiin… you don't have to prove yourself. I know you are not what others think… you should just forget this an-"

Jasutiin cuts her mother off in mid-sentence.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! LISTEN I'M ENROLLING IN THE DWMA! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY THAT WILL CHANGE MY MIND!"

Jasutiin angrily picks up her bag and leaves her room… slamming the door behind her. Her mother just stood there…with a very melancholy look and said.

"Well…she has to find out eventually…"

Jasutiin lived just outside of DeathCity. It really was a beautiful place where she lived. An open field as far as the eyes could see. Beautiful gardens and a lake nearby, and to top it off, the sky seemed to always be blue. It truly was paradise! She walked down the road toward DeathCity, walking with a sort of visible irritation in her step, as she got closer to DeathCity, she thought to herself

"Is mother right… should I really be doing this… am I…strong enough…?"

Even as these thoughts ran through her head she continued walking toward the city. She arrived in DeathCity a few moments later. She felt very uncomfortable as she walked through the streets, she felt as if everyone was watching her. Waiting in the shadows. Plotting some kind of attack. Eventually though, she arrived right in front of the DWMA. She looked up at the impressive, huge, somewhat gothic-decorated building in awe, yet at the same time, she was nervous and scared of what would it would be like inside. She slowly walked up the steps. There was no one outside the building, so she figured that classes must have begun. She walked up to the two huge doors' that stood between her and her future. She cautiously opened the door and peered inside, luckily to her, no other kids where walking around inside the halls. She walked up to the front desk, a somewhat strange man was at the front desk, and he looked up at her and said.

"And how can I help you? I've never seen you here at the school before. What's your name?"

Jasutiin grinned and said.

"Uhm.. I'm Jasutiin… Jasutiin Kudokenshi!

"Jasutiin eh? You know. It's kind of crazy, but I could swear I've heard Lord Death talking about a Jasutiin before…well never mind, so what are you here for?"

Jasutiin thought.  
"I wonder how Lord Death would know my name…he couldn't be talking about me…could he?

Then she said aloud.

"Oh um…I want to enroll in the academy!"

The man looked at her kind of shocked.

"You wanna enroll?! Well what are you, a Meister or a weapon?"

"Both."

The man looked even more shocked.

"Excuse me? Both? Well, show me, I'm very interested in this."

"Uhh well ok…"

Jasutiin steps away from the desk, standing in the middle of the room she tilts her head down, closes her eyes and somewhat focuses. All of a sudden, Scythes emerge from her arms and back, the one on the left arm is black and yellow, on the right, black and orange, and on the back, black and red. The man at the front desk stares in awe at the awesome blades.

"W-wow I guess you weren't joking… so…you can't go all the way into weapon form?

"No. I've tried at least a thousand times. It never works. oh and I guess I should mention, I also have fire abilities…

"Hmm I could have guessed."

This was because Jasutiin had hair that looked practically like real fire. This was actually her real, natural hair, even the way it laid and created a wave that looked like fire was natural for her.

"Well. Just hold on. I'll call Lord Death and tell him that you want to enroll. I'm sure he'll be happy to enroll you. ...but I don't understand… how come we've never even heard of you? Lord Death knows every potential Meister and Weapon.

Jasutiin looked at him with a look that somewhat said "I don't wanna talk about it" and said

"It's a long story. And I'd rather leave it at that, well. It was nice meeting you, I'm sure I'll be seeing you again!"

Jasutiin started to run off when he said

"Uhhh do you even know where the Death Room is?

"Uhhhh hehe no…"

"That's what I thought. Well here's a map of the school, you should be able to find it with this."

Jasutiin took the map, paused, then said.

"Before I go…What's your name?"

"Oh, my names Endo! Welcome to the academy Jasutiin!"

"Thank you Endo. Well I'll be seeing you! Bye!"

Jasutiin excitedly ran off. As Endo said.

"Wow. It's like she has two personalities… one minute she seemed distant and serious. The next she was happy and hyper…maybe she just needs some time to get used to this atmosphere…but still there was defiantly something weird about her…"

Jasutiin was running through the hallways, hearing the voices from the many class rooms she went by, she observed the map as she went through the many corridors and carefully made each turn, when she finally made it to the entrance to the death room. It was two huge doors. She slowly opened the doors and entered into a hall with galantines above her. It startled her a bit, but she kept walking, when she eventually came into the main room. It was so odd; she had never seen anything like it. There seemed to be an endless sky around her, along with an endless grave yard surrounding the room as well. But despite this, it was still a cheerful room to a certain degree. She looked into the center of the room. And there stood Lord Death, Jasutiin's eyes got big out of excitement and amazement! She fell to her knees and before Death could say anything, she yelled out.

"Lord Death! I can't believe it's you! All my life I've dreamed about serving you! Now I finally can! Oh… I was a bit rude wasn't I? Where are my manners, my name is-

Lord death cuts her off in mid-sentence and says.

"Oh I know everything about you kiddo!"

Jasutiin looked at him with a stunned and completely shocked and said.

"Um. Not to be rude but how could you know everything about me? What are you some kind of stalker?"

"Hahah no not at all, I suppose you should know, I'm your uncle!

Jasutiin could not even comprehend what he just said, and how he could say it so easily.

Was he being serious?

How was it even possible?

End Of Chapter One


End file.
